


Solar Eclipse

by SaltyHealerMain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyHealerMain/pseuds/SaltyHealerMain
Summary: Ahri decides to play matchmaker. She sets Leona up for success, now the rest is in the support's hands!





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've recently gotten back into writing again after breaking past some long standing writer's block. I've got lots of projects I'm currently working on, but until I'm ready to start posting them, have the beginning of a fic I started a while back! I plan on continuing this piece as well as several of my old works. Yes, I know that the Institute of War is no longer considered canon lore for league, but I enjoy using it so here it is!
> 
> P.S. apologies for any weird formatting, this is my first time posting to Ao3 and I'm sure I'll get used to it with practice.

     Despite her best efforts, Leona had been unable to achieve victory with her teammates in all three of her matches in the Rift today. It normally wouldn’t have been an issue, but Vayne and Riven had been in all three matches as well. The pair were notoriously hot headed and struggled to accept any blame. They often got caught up in the moment, hurling insults at enemies and allies alike as they revived at fountain.It had left the Radiant Dawn feeling somewhat foul. Some of the other champions refer to it as being “salty,” but Leona didn’t understand this term. Perhaps it was a Bilgewater saying. The redhead trudged down hallway after hallway on her way back to her room. She passed Ahri, who turned around to follow Leona.

“Bad day?” The nine-tailed fox asked. Leona grunted, confirming her suspicions. She hummed a sympathetic tone. “You know, if you ever want to ease the tension in those shoulders of yours, you could always spend the night,” Ahri all but purred.

Leona stopped and laughed when they passed the cafeteria entrance. “You’re persistent, I’ll give you that,” the redhead winked at her friend.

The fox pouted over dramatically, clearly putting on a show. “Even Lux gave in to me. It’s only a matter of time, Leo!”

Leona raised an eyebrow. “Really now? Lux? Is no one in the Institute safe from your wiles?”

Ahri just shrugged. “No one but you. And well, the _other_ one.” Leona reddened slightly, causing the fox to smirk. “Trust me, if Diana can resist _my_ wiles, you really have your work cut out for you.”

Leona sighed. It was true. The Scorn of the Moon was frigid towards her most days, and tolerant on the best of them. When she first found out about Diana joining the League, she had been angry. Watching how she fought in the Rift had caused anger to give way to begrudging respect, and after being forced to participate in training matches with her, respect eventually gave way to admiration.

She couldn’t approve of what Diana had done to their people. However, she now understood that the younger woman had her reasons for doing what she did. Once Leona had come to this understanding, she allowed that feeling of admiration to grow. She especially admired her passion. It rivaled even her own.

Leona was lost in her musings as Ahri chatted about her match that morning. The fox made note of this, and shortly thereafter noticed a certain white-haired woman exit the cafeteria headed their direction. She quickly devised a plan. Ahri quietly left the side of an unaware Leona, falling in step with an equally oblivious Diana. The woman was reading a book with one hand while munching on an apple with the other. When the two of them were in reach of Leona, Ahri put her foot out, tripping the Scorn of the Moon. She quickly dashed away to observe from a safe distance with a mischievous smirk.

On instinct, Leona tried to catch the younger woman. She reacted too slowly however, and was thrown off balance. As a result, the pair fell to the ground with a loud “oomph” from Leona. She blinked in surprise at the pale haired woman atop her. It was as though Diana was frozen in place as she looked down at the redhead. Slowly, Leona grinned.

“My, my Diana,” she started, “You could at least let me buy you dinner before you fall for me.” She winked and Diana narrowed her eyes, seeming to come out of her shock. She quickly stood up and collected her dropped items. The heretic held her hand out to Leona, who accepted the help up. They regarded each other carefully.

“Fine,” Diana’s voice was clipped and her tone unreadable. “Tomorrow night. I know of a nice place half an hour from the Institute. I’ll be by your room at 7. Sharp. Be ready.” And with that, she spun on her heel and strode out of sight.

Leona was left reeling. “I... wha?” Ahri appeared by her side once more. She looked at the fox and face-palmed. “This was you?” she asked. The outburst of giggles was all the confirmation she needed.


End file.
